


Trainers Disagreement

by tigereyes45



Series: Trollhunters Rarepair Week 2018 [4]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: 2018, Day 4, M/M, Roleswap, Trollhunters Rarepair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Draal is training with Claire even more intensely then usual. After their close encounter with Bular and Claire's decision to venture into the Darklands to rescue her brother. He has thrown his worries into his sessions with her, and Angor Rot can tell.





	Trainers Disagreement

Angor sits quietly as he watches the human trollhunter dodge and weave around Draal’s attacks. His hands twitch as he watches Master Claire’s sword fly just a little too close to Draal's face. If only he still had the staff, then he wouldn't worry so much.

That staff had taken much from him. Parts of him that he still can't recall just how he let Morgana take it, him, and put them together with the evil Merlin's right hand. All of that just to make the amulet Claire now wore.

Although Angor would admit she was learning to wield it beautifully. The purple of the blade gave off a purple light. A color that went well nicely with her matching armor. The magic of Morgana all for her to command.

“Watch it Draal,” Angor warns as he catches the blade between his horns. With one smooth move he tears the blade free from the trollhunter’s hand. It lands in the stonewall behind Draal.

“If you can not beat me, how are you supposed to defeat the Gumm-Gumms?” Draal challenges. His sharpened teeth showing as he snarls.

“I just will okay? I mean I've beaten Bular.” Claire replies sounding desperate to make the troll leave her alone.

“You just will?” An answer it was clear Draal was not happy with. “You dealt a heavy blow to Bular it was,”

“I think that's enough today.” Angor Rot announces clapping his hands loud enough to silence Draal's words. “Master Claire I believe you have some homework to do for you classes tomorrow.”

“I do.” Claire admits not sounding at all happy about the break. Or perhaps this homework was so dreaded the very though of it saddens her. Surely it must at least be better then arguing with Draal.

“Well then you can take a break for the rest of the day to do it. We will see you tonight for patrol.” He floats down from where he had been watching the two, and gently pats Calire's shoulder. “You're gettting better. Soon not even Draal will be a match for you.” He tries to smile but his face never did that motion easily.

“Thanks,” Claire pulls the purple amulet with a golden hue off. “At least someone thinks I am,” she mutters believing it to be too low under his breath for Angor to hear.

The two trainers watch her go. Once they heard the portal door open and close the two share a look. Draal was upset his training with the boy had been cut short. He did not realize just how serious it would be if in her anger Claire slipped up and one of them actually harmed the other.

“You are her trainer when it comes to fighting. May I remind you that I am allowed to step in whenever I think you are going to far.” Angor chides.

“The Amulet knew who it chose. She can do better.” Draal pushes as if that wills away the problems with too much pressure being placed on the young girl.

“She can and will but even you must realize a human can be pushed to far much sooner than a troll.”

“I realize that.” Draal admits all his anger now melting away. “I’m just worried Angor.” He admits turning his back to Angor and begin cleaning up the training area. “She isn’t ready to go looking for her brother, but she wants to. I don’t know how much longer she is willing to wait before going, and if she goes to soon she will die.” Draal explains as he places his hand in the middle of the statue, causing the arena to rise again. “Morgana’s amulet will not help her in that place if she does not even know what she is looking for.”

He was sadden by the thought of this trollhunter dying. Carrying the same title that every troll who was graced with it died because of. A title that Draal and Angor knew would kill her in the end. Angor Rot also felt uneasy about the darklands. Even though they promised to go with her into those lands he was not ready for it.

“We are not ready,” Angor admits causing Draal to look at him with concern. Angor had been there once to help Morgana decide if that place would be able to hold all of the Gumm-Gumms within. It was a dead place, pure darkness except for green crystals that cover their walls. He didn’t have to say more for Draal to understand.

“You don’t have to go,” Draal offers him the out again. “We’ll understand.” Why was his face so expressive? It was easy enough to understand the brute with the way he wore his heart on his sleeve, but with that face, it would be impossible for anyone to not realize just how soft Draal the Deadly really is.

“I will be fine because when she is ready I will be too. I will not let you and the trollhunter traverse that realm alone. After all, I am the only one of us who has step foot there before.” Angor cups Draal’s face in his hands. “You should smile more, with a look like that even the weakest of Gumm-Gumms will think you soft.”

Draal smiles his mischievousness and youth showing well now. “They would be mistaken,” Draal roars taking Angor on his sides and lifting him up. He was always ready to fight, flirting well, Angor knew that to be another matter.


End file.
